Hershey Park Adventure
Hershey Park Adventure is a Baby Einstein fanmade episode. It’s Part Of The Isaac’s Shape Search Trilogy. Characters & Persons * Isaac The Lion * Divin' The Dolphin * Misty The Blue Mouse * Quacker The Duck * Bard The Dragon * Leplold The Bear * Pavlov The Dog * Stella The Cat * The Hershey Bar * Antonio Woallin (As A Human) * Benjamin The Clown (As A Human) Shapes * Oval * Circle * Rectangle * Triangle * Diamond * Half Circle * Heart * Star Segments * Isaac The Lion wants to follow with Bard The Dragon, Stella The Cat, Pavlov The Dog, Quacker The Duck, Neighton The Horse, MacDonald The Cow and Misty The Mouse. * Opening Tittles * Overture * Isaac The Lion pulls the string * Explore Shapes from Hersheypark * The Roller Coasters * Great Bear * Isaac uses a green crayon then draws an oval * Music Videos: Great Bear * Drumming Bear * Super Doper Lopper * Isaac The Lion uses a blue crayon then draws an circle * Music Videos: Super Dupper Looper * Skyrush * Isaac uses a purple crayon then draws an rectangle * Music Videos: Skyrush * Isaac pulls the string again * The Interment Coasters * Dry Gulch Railroad * Isaac uses a red crayon then draws an square * Music Videos: Dry Gulch Railroad * Toy train moves forward * Storm Runner * Isaac The Lion uses a yellow crayon then draws an triangle * Puppet Show: Isaac wants to ride on Storm Runner. * Music Videos: Storm Runner * Toy Bird * Fahrenheit * Isaac The Lion uses two triangles, child says, "To make a diamond, we need two triangles, put then together like this." Isaac says, "Yeah!" * Diamond * Music Videos: Fahrenheit * Isaac pulls the string and the music plays * Coasters With Animals * Wildcat * Isaac The Lion uses a brown crayon then draws a diamond Isaac spits * Music Videos: Wildcat * Wooble Cat * Wildmouse * Isaac uses a blue crayon then draws half circle. * Music Videos: Wildmouse * Mouse Trap board game * Luff Trakk * Benjamin The Clown uses a pink crayon then draws a heart * Puppet Show: Benjamin The Clown turns on the music. MacDonald The Cow blows the trumpet, Pavlov The Dog with pinwheel, Isaac The Lion comes out with streamers mouth and roars, Quacker The Duck and Bard The Dragon with log then says, "Blah!" he runs away. Benjamin The Clown turns off the music then walks away. * Music Videos: Luff Trakk * Bard The Dragon toy falls in black background * Isaac The Lion uses a fan then pulling the string * Boardwalk * Book reads, "Isaac likes to spot shapes. He sees a friendly sea creature. What shape did he spot? It's a star. Can you spot any other shapes in the Boardwalk?" * Music Videos: Boardwalk * Isaac pulls the string * Zoomerica * Book reads, "other shapes in the Zoomerica?" * Music Videos: Zoomerica * Isaac The Lion throws the skee ball suddenly, The game machine is on fire, Isaac gasps and runs away. Announcer says, "Attention, everyone, there was a huge fire in the park. The park be closed suits everyone escapes." All the puppets are screaming. Bard The Dragon says, "The park gonna about to explode." Announcer says, "The park exploding ten, nine, eight, seven, six, easy, four, three, two, one!" Loud big explosion. * On The Bus * The song plays: "I Know My Shapes!" * End Credits Category:Shapes Category:Videos Category:Isaac’s Shape Search